Somethings Change But Do They?
by FuryanWarrior
Summary: It’s been 8 years since he has been gone and 7 years since she had been gone it left the 20 year old poor fox boy mortified. What will happen in the end? Read Please!


Naruto is not mine but i have made my own version of it. Hope you like it!!!!

Summery: It's been 8 years since he has been gone and 7 years since she had been gone it left the 20 year old poor fox boy mortified. What will happen in the end?? Read Please!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story/Speech--Normal writing _Thought/Flashback--Italic _ **Inner self--Bold**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been 8 years since he has been gone and 7 years since she had been gone. It left the 20 year old poor fox boy mortified. As he neared a bench just near the big gate inside The Hidden _**Leaf Village Konoha. He sat down and had a sadden expression on his face as he recalled the memories of his two best friends. He was so deep in his memories of them that he didn't feel the two soft arms around him.**_

___**(Flashback/Memory)**_

___**A bubbly long pick haired girl with a headband with the leaf village sign on. Emerald green eyes that shinned with happiness. A smile that would knock anyone off their feet. A red long dress that came to her knees with splits either side. The dress came over her shoulders and to her fore arm with the white clan signature on the back. Green biker shorts with bindings around her left leg and a pouch. Blue shinobi shoes that you would only hear soft foot steps. Her creamy soft skin glowed in the sun and moon like a goddess. Her name Sakura Haruno.....**_

___**A cold and arrogant spiky raven haired boy with the leaf village headband on his forehead. Cold black eyes but as he got angry the would change to red with two tomoe named The Sharingan. His arrogant signature smirk. A black t-shirt that would come to his chin with a red and white fan on his back. White shorts that would come to his knees with bindings around his left leg and a pouch. Black shinobi shoes. Two long pieces of white material that would be from his elbows to his wrists with beige metals around the white material that also had holes on and his tanned skin. His name Sasuke Uchiha.....**_

___**(End)**_

_**He had a sadden small smile as he recalled them both and when he had finished he felt a squeeze and he noticed that two soft arms were around him. He looked in to the eyes of the two soft arms but he could only see a blur because of the tears that were flowing down his checks. But he could see enough and smell that is was his wife. Hinata Uzumaki....**_

_"**Come on Naruto lets go home everyone will be worries if the hokage has gone missing." She said in a soft whisper. He looked around and had only just notices were he was.**_

_"**My feet must have taken me here because of me thinking about them... they were the best friends i ever had and still are." He replied in a croaky whisper.**_

_"**Yes Naruto i know and we all miss them.... but you have a responsibility to your village, friends and your family. He might wake up and see that we are not there and get worried so we have to go back" she whispered. He looked at his wife again and wiped his tears away.**_

_"**Yer your right it's just so hard sometimes not to think about them... how did you know i was here?" he asked**_

_"**Because Naruto Uzumaki son of**_ Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Kushina sixth hokage you always come here when you need to think and talk to yourself." She stated with a soft smile as she got up with him and started to walk back to the hokage mansion. He looked at her and laughed he flashed he his signature goofy grin and said

"I don't talk to my self....... i talk to Sakura and Sasuke....and i hope that the wind takes my words to them..." he had a sad smile on his lips when he thought of all the things that he says when he sits there but sometimes he swears that he can hear a reply. Hinata looked at him with soft eyes and whispered in his ear

"I know that they will reach them someday" before kissing him on the cheek.

Somewhere on the boarders of sound

A girl with long pink hair tied in a ponytail with black and red ribbons that flowed with the wind. Her eyes were narrowed as cold as icy. She had a red tank top on with black meshing over the top she also had a blood red corset on that had black ribbon at the back. A black mini skirt with slits down each side and red biker shorts that had black bindings with a red pouch. She had black high boots with a 5cm heal but still able to move with amerce speed. She had four other pouches around her waist. Her nails red and black. A red and black cherry blossom necklace. She had red lip gloss and thick black eyeliner and a tear shaped gold diamond in between her eyebrows two golden dragon earrings in. She had an emotionless face but her eyes held fire. She had two kanata's either side of her one sheath was black with red cherry blossoms and a golden dragon the other white with red cherry blossoms and a golden dragon. She also had two fork knifes that were tucked in the belt that held the pouches in place but the knifes were behind her back. She had black fingerless gloves that came to her elbows with a red meshing around them. Her coat was long and black with a hood and on the black coat she had red cherry blossoms at the bottom. Her mask that she held in her right hand was a black cat mask with red lips. Her name Sakura Haruno aka The Crimson Blossom.....

Her hands tightened at her sides and she said in a hatred whisper

"When i find you Orochimaru you are dead no one has ever lived when they are my target and you're next......."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hey people hope you liked it!!! If you want more please say or i will not continue Okie dokie thnx and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
